THE MEDUSA TOUCH
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: A living Horcrux. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A little boy, who lives in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, but they're gravely mistaken. Harry Potter seeks solace in books, becoming ever distant and cold... Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley/Full summary inside
1. PROLOGUE

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Notes: Currently being rewritten, had to change Harry's twin from Elliot to Ethan after meeting a guy who has ruined the name for me.

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

. . .

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Two Sides of the Same Coin_

 _Prologue: Dark Promises_

Two children are more exciting than one, that's what everyone told James when Lily was pregnant. They may have _neglected_ to say just how much more exhausting twins could be as well.

Nether the less, the two boys cuddled against his chest as he lay on the living room sofa, meant more to James than the stars in the sky. Their soft, little breaths warm the crook of his neck causing James to smile fondly. Nine months old and they were already trouble. Well, Ethan is anyway. The usual suspect remains surprisingly quiet tonight as he snuggles next to his dark-haired brother, showing no improvement in his normally unorthodox sleeping patterns.

Whenever and wherever it suited the little boy, he would burst out in tears and nothing could console the poor thing. James has been assured once, twice and then again that this kind of behaviour is _completely and utterly_ ordinary for very young children, yet as a parent, he cannot help but worry.

Lily worries too, although James knows strong-minded wife never admit it. Only time will tell. As with their oldest Harry. He quietened down after his first month and has barely made a sound since. James thanked the universe for small blessings. But then again, as the months began to pass and Harry continued his vow of silence, James wondered and worried what had caused such extremes in his two sons.

He brushed the thought from his mind. For now, the Potter Household held an easy balance.

The evening drags lazily on and James snoozes, awoken only as Lily tiredly trudges through the front door and into the Kitchen. He listens with a smile on his lips as she hums sweetly, deciding to throw together whatever is left in their desolate cupboards.

Lily had promised earnestly that tomorrow when James was at work and she had some time on her hands, she would _attempt_ to go shopping. But who is Lily kidding? Time was the one thing they never seem to have anymore. No time to themselves, no time since the twins and no time since the prophecy. Not to mention, neither one of them had survived through a night's sleep without interruption.

James muses resignedly, looking down expectantly at Ethan like he could explain himself.

Half an hour or so later, Lilly calls for dinner and James carries his two sons upstairs to their cots. He kisses their foreheads goodnight and stands to look out the window. The view of Godric's Hollow hasn't changed. It is the same street, no different from any other evening. James closes the baby-blue curtains and turns away to rejoin Lily downstairs.

 _Would he have done anything differently, if he knew what little peace this evening had left?_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

The flames burnt with colours Lily had never seen before. She struggled, dragged, _crawled_ her way up the stairs, crying out and tensing up every time she knocked her broken legs. Heat cut her flesh like knifes, but she continued up to where her husband had disappeared in the all-consuming smoke. The fires cast a yellow-orange hue on everything around her but Lily dared not touch. Knowing it would only scorch and burn.

By the time Lily reached the top, the only sounds she could hear was the crackling of wood. The sigh of relief on her lips was quickly replaced with _pure_ , untameable horror at the sight of James' lifeless body. He had been struck down outside the nursery door, wand resting inches away from out-stretched arm. She crawled closer and checked for a pulse. It was weak and thready but alive, _very much alive. Thank Merlin._

The smoke built with every second, hanging just over half-way down from the ceiling. A soulless, ashy barrier to block the young moonlight. Lily craned her neck to search her little boys' bedroom. It was wrecked and Lily's heart broke as she feared the worst. The shadow that had attacked her, snapped her legs and shattered her chest, had gone after her sons.

She struggled through the debris, the dust that was once _her_ home. Battling the exhaustion before her broken body gave out completely.

Stretching her arm out in the direction of their cots, Lily cried helplessly. The house whined, creaked, and shifted as it burnt away. Smoke drifted into her lungs and Lily coughed, spluttered out each breath.

Twisting to lay on her back, Lily stared tearfully up at the hidden ceiling. Confusion danced her across features as moments later black hair and silvery eyes waned in and out of focus, then finally faded away with her consciousness.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Lily woke up four days later to the sight of her husband slumped over her hospital bed, his fingers laced between her own. Closing her eyes, the young Witch let out a small sigh but her shallow breath hitched as memories of _fire and pain and heat_ came flooding back. She screamed. James jolted up, almost falling from his chair in the process, but a heartbeat later his arms are wrapped round her shaking chest.

"James, our boys?" She croaked, lips chapped and throat dry.

"Lily, they're _fine_. I promise. Sirius is watching them at the moment." He paused. "Darling, I've been so worried. The healers said you'd make a full recover, but when you weren't waking up I- I feared..."

"James." She cried softly into his shoulder.

Their moment of peace was broken as the door swung open and Dumbledore entered, followed swiftly by Remus.

Lily reluctantly relinquished her hold on James but settled instead for holding his hand like their lives depended on it. The Headmaster nodded in greeting and wasted little time on pleasantries.

"I apologise for being so abrupt, but now you're awake Lily, there is something I must discuss with both of you." His sorrowful tone left nothing to chance, causing Lily to let out a small whimper.

"Well?" James demanded, half-angry half-fearful.

"I have no doubts that the shadow which attacked you four nights ago was none other than Voldemort. His dark magic lingers in the remains of your house, but it's only an echo. He came for your sons, and even thou I cannot be certain how, he was unable to kill either of them. It's my belief Ethan was the one who deflected the dark lord's magic back on himself- destroying his mortal body. But in this, something darker and more dangerous has arisen. Tell me, have either of you heard of a horcrux?"

Lily shook her head numbly and Albus continued.

"It can be created when a person does the unthinkable and takes a life. Voldemort's soul was already undone at the seams. When the killing curse rebound and hit him instead, it was unable to take the strain and a piece was torn off from the master soul. Unable to bind to Ethan due to his powers, I'm afraid it attached itself to the first living thing it could find." He stopped briefly, hesitating and softening his tone. "Lily, James. . . I'm so sorry. It latched onto Harry. The scar he now bares on his forehead is proof of something darker within."

Lily stared in shock and fear and anger.

"So get rid of it!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Removing it could- would mean destroying it completely, irreversible damaging Harry's soul in the process. He's too young to survive."

Remus looked uncertain, a frown darkening his face. "The Dark Lord is gone, how is it still there?"

"That is the unfortunate purpose of a horcrux. Voldemort will return and he'll use his other horcruxes to do so. But I doubt he realises what he's done to Harry, we can use this to our advantage. It is clear the prophecy speaks of Ethan, he will be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord-"

"-then what of Harry?" Lily shrieked. "Will Ethan have to vanquish his brother too?"

"It may not come to that." Albus replied calmly.

"But it could." James retorted heatedly. "And what if this thing turns Harry dark, turns him to _their side_. What then?"

Albus sighed wearily. "Then when the time comes. We may not have the choice to spare him."

"Get out." James snarled.

"I only offer the tru-"

"-Get out!" Lily screamed, hands covering her ears. "You promised we'd be safe. That Godric's hollow was safe from- from him! Now Harry has... is..." Her eyes lit up with bright flames. "You liar!"

Albus lowered his gaze, hovering just by the door before turning away. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Please review and let me know what you think! x_


	2. CH1 - HALLOWS EVE

**SHOUT OUT TO FOR YOUR REVIEWS:**

Kelorus

fernyyuki

LGilbert1982

 **THANK YOU!**

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 2 ~ Hallows Eve_

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Harry stands in silence beside his mother. His black cloak drapes flawlessly down from his shoulders to the cobbled-sidewalk. Above, Jack-o-lanterns float in the night sky, out-shining the stars and lighting up Diagon alley in a soft glow.

Despite his lips being pressed firmly together, Harry's eyes wander restlessly over the little wonders around him. Other children rush by, parents in tow with amused expressions plastering their faces. The street breathes magic. Shop windows were seasonally decorated - pumpkins, chocolate bats and cauldrons can be seen in all directions. Harry cranes his neck to search the crowd for his brother and father. So far, no luck. He sighs inwardly, his mother carries on avoiding letting her eyes glance down to look at him. Her next distraction came in the form of the _Wesley_ - _Weasley?_ family.

Harry knows staying still is his best defence against being amongst so many people. He notices pretty quickly as a large group of noisy redheads began to approach. At first, he steps back and then again and then again. Until he is only just in hearing range for their conversation, but still a comfortable distance away. He sighs in relief, drawing his hands to his chest.

It's then a pale, blond boy with sharp features and high-end robes walks into his back. He stares Harry up and down for a moment, before an ugly, snide expression washes over his face.

"You must be a Potter!" He accuses.

But Harry simply nods. After all, there's no point denying his heritage. He is the son of a pureblood and muggleborn. Nothing special. Just ordinary.

However, when Harry doesn't reply, the boy frowns and continues.

"So why aren't you with your father and brother, I just saw them in the Quidditch shop?"

"He doesn't want me there." Harry replies tonelessly. The truth hurt more than it should causing a piece of Harry to coil and twist inside. Filling him with _hate, hate_ , _hate_.

The boy looks shocked for a moment, before that ugly expression returns.

"What? Were you naughty or something?"

"No." Harry says evenly. "I didn't do nothing. I never to anything. I'm just not allowed to go with them." He wants to cry.

"Ever?"

Harry shakes his head and the blond boy looks at him thoughtfully. "You could... You could walk round with us? If my parents say it's okay." He adds quickly.

Harry eyes him suspiciously. No one asks him to do things like that- that's what friends do.

"I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy." He holds out his hand and Harry stares at it for a moment. It feels strangely like a turning point.

He takes it in a small handshake. "I'm Harry."

Draco leads him to a very pretty lady with blonde hair just like his own and a man, whose proud demeanour, scares him more than Mad-Eye Moody.

"Father, this is Harry." Draco introduces and Harry remembers enough from listening in on Ethan's etiquette lessons to know to bow. The man immediately seems surprised and then, oddly, impressed.

"Manners will get you far in this world, young man." The women tells him before turning to Draco expectantly.

"Mother, Harry was lost in the crowds." It's a lie, blatant. He was only six steps away from Lily. "Father, can he walk round with us until he finds his parents? He hasn't had a chance to visit any shops yet!"

"I don't see a problem with it. . . do you, Narcissa?"

"Not at all," she smiles, "any wizard who shows such _well-bred_ decorum is welcome to join us."

Draco beams at Harry and clamps a hand on his wrist. "So, where'd you wanna go first?"

"Books?" Harry half-questions, half-asks disbelievingly.

"Sure, I haven't been there yet. Can we go father? Please?"

"Of course, Draco." Mr. Malfoy nods. "Lead the way."

He grabs Harry's hand and together they weave through the maze of people. Eventually, Draco stops in front of a cute little shop called 'Flourish and Blotts'. Chocolate bats and liquorice spiders decorate the window display, crawling over books and chasing each other around. There's no time to stare, as not a second later Draco pulls Harry inside through the open doorway.

With a small entrance but huge on the inside, the books in here put his Dad's library to shame. Together they admire the covers, laugh at funny titles and put books back in the wrong places. It's the most fun Harry thinks he's had in his entire life.

It's later on, after they have wreaked havoc in almost every part of the shop, Harry notices a black book with a slim, shiny green boarder around the cover. He slides it from where it's been hidden on the very end of the self.

"That's a potions book." Draco comments after noticing his partner in crime had stopped and then back-tracked to return to his side.

"Potions?" Harry questions in confusion.

"Snape teaches it to me and I absolutely hate it, but you'd have to take it when you get to Hogwarts." The blond complains, pulling over-the-top disgusted face that would keep the young Potter laughing for a week. "Do you want it?"

Harry runs his finger along the spine and then nods eagerly.

"I'll ask my father if he'll buy it for you. Come on!"

The pair squeeze and fight their way through the crowded book shop back to Draco's parents. Where the blond immediately hands the book to his father.

"Could you buy this for Harry?" Draco asks shyly, holding his hands behind his back and twisting slightly on his feet.

"And here I thought you might finally be taking an interest in potions, darling." His mother teases.

Mr. Malfoy rises an eyebrow. "I don't see why not, perhaps Harry, you'll be able to help Draco out in the future." He says handing the book back to the young Potter and leading them to the front desk.

The lady at the cashier takes one took at Harry, one look at the book and smiles sweetly. "It's quite an advanced addition, it's also got some dark stuff in here. Maybe you should buy this for him instead." She suggests, turning around and pulling out a book with more childish-looking front cover from the shelf.

"Then I'll buy both." Malfoy says curtly and she doesn't press any further.

Narcissa offers to carry the books as they walk round and Harry thanks her politely.

Sugarplum's sees them walking out with a reasonably sized bag of sweets each, followed swiftly by Quilty Quidditch Supplies which sees Draco talking Harry into supporting the Montrose Magpies. Ending with both of them walking out with matching scarves. Harry's evening had quickly become the best day of his life, but nothing this good could ever last.

Harry flinches hearing Lily screech his name. He watches his mother storms her way through the crowds after spotting him with the Malfoys. She grabs him roughly by the wrist and pulls him away from Draco.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

She continues to yell and little Harry shakes more with each word, until Mrs. Malfoy gracefully steps in, not a hair or movement out of place.

"Then perhaps, you should keep better watch of your children." She interrupts coldly.

Lily looks up with fire in your eyes. "You-"

"-We've been keeping an eye on him all night, waiting for you to finally realise your son was missing. How long did it take you? Or were you just relieved not to have him burdening you for a while? After all, Ethan's the important one, _right?_ " She finishes with a falsely-sweet tone like the thorn of a rose.

" _How dare you?!_ " Lily screams in Narcissa's face, and by now their cat-fight had attracted quite the crowd. People gathered, whispering to each other and sniggering under their breaths. "How I raise my sons is entirely my concern! Stay away from Harry! Stay away from both of them!"

She tightens her rough hold on Harry's arm and drags him away. He struggles, but he is no match for her strength. Looking back helplessly at Draco, Harry's mind is trapped on repeat.

He's just lost the first friend he's ever made and he probably won't ever see Draco again.

Harry swallows thickly, fighting back the tears. His resolve lasts minutes before he starts to cry in silence.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Please review and let me know what you think! x_


	3. CH2 - CASSIUS

**SHOUT OUT FOR YOUR REVIEWS:**

Zucca

Brys

vangogh32

The evil rainbow

fernyyuki

I.C.2014

plutoplex

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 2 ~ Cassius_

Dark, mutilated clouds had stolen the stars above the Potter Estate, even the moon had hidden herself from Harry as he glanced up at the sky. Soundlessly, he walked behind his mother, eyes blurring with unshed tears and hands clenched tightly into fists.

Both Ethan and James had returned home before Harry had been found. Apparently, it was unfair to keep his brother waiting when Harry was _only_ missing.

The raven-haired boy returned his sad gaze to his mother's back as they passed through the front door. She stopped abruptly and Harry followed her lead. A moment, then another and when she finally sighed, turning around to face her eldest son, Harry adverted his eyes. He turned his head to the side in silent protest.

"Harry, I expected more from you. To wander off in a crowd like that, and even _worse_ ," Lily stressed, "with the Malfoys of _all_ _people_ -"

In that moment, dull green eyes shot up to look into her own, wide and disbelieving.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy were so kind to him and Draco was his first friend since Ethan and the Weasley children stopped talking to him. _How dare she?_ He was tired of being alone, _sick to death of it_. So, before Harry even realised what happened, his face contorted with anger and his legs were moving, running away.

He sprinted straight through the Manor, despite Lily's raised voice telling him to-

 _'COME BACK!'_

-and hid in the Gardens. Slipping past the rose bushes that gateway the forest on the Potter estate, Harry ran and screamed like his lungs were endless. He dropped to the mossy ground by the grandmother oak that stood somewhere south-east of the Manor. Legs numb with exhaustion and chest shivering despite his heavy, black cloak. Harry had finished crying. There are not any tears left to weep but that doesn't stop his eyes from burning, or lessen the redness colouring his cheeks.

Instead, a sickening scorching weighed down his chest and Harry was old enough to know what hate felt like, but young enough not know how to deal with it. Picking up a large stick, the raven-haired boy bashed it once, _twice_ , three times against the great oak tree.

 _Why wasn't he allowed to have friends like Ethan?_

BANG.

If Ethan had been friends with Draco, mum would have let him.

BANG.

 _Why did he have to stay locked up in his room, alone and with nothing but books for company?_

BANG.

 _Why did his Mum and Dad love his younger brother more?_

BANG.

 _Was he a monster? Was that why they don't want him? What are they so afraid of?!_

BANG. BANG. BANG.

 _'-That little one's making quite a racket. Rude. . . Rude. . . Rude. . . Maybe I should teach him a lesson?'_

Harry spun round in surprise and held what was left of his stick up defensively. He searched with frightened eyes for the owner of the voice.

 _'Who said that?'_ He whispered.

 _'Perhaps he hears me? Perhaps not?'_

 _'I can hear you, so show yourself!'_ The young boy yelled.

Silence followed and with each passing moment Harry's heart beats a little faster.

 _'Down here, Speaker.'_ The voice finally answered.

Harry's features warped with confusion as his gaze lowered to the ground. A small green snake slivered out in front of his feet, tongue flicking out to taste the air.

 _'I never heard of a Speaker in my lifetime.'_ The snake hissed. _'Perhaps I am the luckiest of my brethren to meet you here of all placessss. Or perhaps. . .'_ It contemplated thoughtfully. _'I am the most unfortunate.'_

 _'You're- you're a snake. . .'_ Harry breathed out in shock. _'How can you talk?!'_

 _'We talk all the time. Only those who listen will truly hear ussss. . . What is your name, little one?'_

It took a few moments of his mouth moving without any sound coming out, then a few more filled with false starts, but he finally found the words. _'I'm- I'm Harry.'_

 _'_ _It is a pleasure to meet you, massster Harry. My name is Cassius. May I ask, if it's not too bold, if you would take me with you? Being in sssservice of a Speaker, I can think of no greater honour.'_

Harry bit his lower lip, hesitant to make a promise he might not be able to keep. _'I don't know if my parents would let me. . . I've never been allowed pets. If they see you we'll both be in trouble.'_

 _'I am small. I hide.'_ Cassius replied promptly, simply.

Harry faltered, mulling it over in his head. _'I guess you could. . . But they can't ever ever see you, promise?'_

 _'Promissse.'_

 _'It's getting light I need to head back,'_ Harry muttered more to himself as he looked up the approaching dawn. Stars that had just been beginning to trim the heavens, were now disappearing in a halo of gold. _'Maybe you could hide in my sleeve?'_ He said, looking back down at Cassius.

The little grass snake nodded its head and flicked its tongue out. Harry crouched down and smiled as the small creature slivered up his lower arm. Cassius curled round wrist, snuggling against material of his sleeve. _Perhaps he would be able to have a friend after all?_

Maybe just not the one he had been expecting.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Dinner was a quite affair.

No one uttered a single word, not even a small sigh passed Lily's lips, until half-way through. Harry simply shuffled the peas and broccoli around his plate while stealing glances at his Mother and Father. He made sure to keep the arm which Cassius had wrapped himself around, under the table and out of their sight.

When James finally worked up the courage to speak, it was to Ethan and not his eldest. The conversation lingered on Quidditch and his younger brother hung on James' every anecdote, every silly, stupid joke. Harry wondered what went so wrong? Sure, he looked so different to Ethan. His coal-black hair and green eyes were a stark contrast to his brother's mousy brown hair and eyes, _but that couldn't just be it?_

Surely, this went deeper than their looks, had he done something to lose such favour with his parents? To make them love Ethan more than him?

And the answer, the only one Harry could think of spiralled out from that bloody prophecy. Could their love be so conditional? So shallow? He knows it's the reason Ethan gets so many gifts in the mail, the reason his brother has private lessons in etiquette and advanced training with Dumbledore, Moody and Tonks. But if it's become the reason his parents hate him so, then Harry could only find it in his heart to hate his younger brother in kind.

He just wanted to be Ethan's equal.

Sickened, Harry kept his eyes downcast from then on, managing only a few bites of mashed potato before he pushed plate away and slid off his seat.

"Harry, wait." Lily called.

Harry froze in his retreat, his back still facing his family and his feet rooted to the floor. He would hear what she had to say, but that does not mean he'll forgive her.

"The Malfoys." She began, resting her folk on her plate. "Are not the sort of people you should be associating with. They're _dark and dangerous_. So please stay away from them." Something akin to desperation coloured her tone. It sounded- it sounded almost as if she was begging. "Harry _please_ , promise me you'll stay away from them?"

He looked back. They were all watching him eagerly, waiting for a response like he was some wild animal. For a second, he was almost about to say okay and agree to her unjust demand, but his eyes met with Ethan's deep brown.

All his untamed emotions from earlier rushed back into Harry's small body and he thought he might just burst. Jealously, hate, _hate, hate_ , anger, spite - some of it his, some of it from another part of himself. One Harry isn't so certain of. It pulled him away from agreeing to her request. He turned his head forward and began to walk without saying a word.

Weaving through the corridors and empty rooms, Harry slowly made his way up the darkened stair case. Each step took him closer to his bedroom. What little light that poured in from the dining room was accompanied by the gentle sobs of his mother.

Another emotion, one Harry was just too young to place, entered his heart and maybe, _just maybe_ , as it rose up in the back of his throat, it tasted a little like guilt.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Please review and let me know what you think! x_


	4. CH3 - THE NIGHT OWL

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 3 – The Night Owl_

Harry lay awake as the shadows bred in his room. Dark tendrils twisted and shook on the ceiling as the wind howled and battled the trees outside his window.

The clock on his nightstand silently flickered to 00:01 a.m. Harry rolled onto his front irately under the covers, squeezed his green eyes shut and begged his brain to _just be quiet._ A few more minutes ticked by before the he gave up on sleep completely. Harry resigned himself to watching the shadows dancing around his room.

A sharp rattling sound jolted him up in bed, heart clenching in fear. His bright eyes searched the window as a strange silhouette appeared with the moonlight. Reaching for his glasses, Harry's brow furrowed at the very owl-shaped creature sitting outside of the ledge. Quietly, he tip-toed over.

Each step was cold on his bare skin, causing shivers to run up his spine. Carefully opening the window next along, Harry was met by the sight of a large tawny owl. He leant out and brushed his fingers against its soft, gorgeous feathers.

A small smile graced his lips as the creature trilled happily.

It was then Harry noticed a beautifully wrapped parcel with paper that appeared black in the midnight hour, donning silvery spirals that reflected the moon's rays. Gently, he took the parcel, only for the bird to disappear away into the blackness and beyond the grounds of the Potter Manor.

Harry sighed but his attention moved swiftly to the small envelope bound on with string. From behind, Cassius stirred. His beady eyes focused on the young wizard as he pulled the letter out and read it with hast.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your mother left with you in such a hurry, we were unable to leave these books in your possession. Given the circumstances, it may be wise not to tell your parents that you received these from us. Learn from them quickly and enjoy them even more so. Draco misses you greatly and we hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself Harry._

 _All our love,_

 _The Malfoys_

Relief flooded Harry's chest. They weren't angry at him for Lily yelling and then taking him away. He smiled again, wasting no time unwrapping the pristine paper. Yet not once did he allow a single edge to tear or rip away.

Neatly he folded the paper and put it to one side in favour of admiring the Malfoy's gift. Not two but four books sat on his lap. Harry eagerly ran his fingers along the spines and smelt the pages. Three seemed new but the fourth one carried an old, dusty scent.

 _DARK POTIONS: For those who understand knowledge is not evil_

It looked advanced, even more so than the book Harry had originally wanted from _Flourish and Botts_. He shuffled it to the bottom of the pile and read the other titles.

 _POTIONS for Beginners_

 _POTIONS and the Problems with Phoenix-Feathers and Snake Scales_

 _BEGINNERS GUIDE TO SPELLS_

They were all books his parents had refused to let him read. Telling him there was no need to learn anything academic until he arrived at Hogwarts. But even at seven years old, Harry was smart enough to realise that meant he was rapidly falling behind Ethan.

Ever since he could remember, his parents and select members of the Order had been giving his younger brother advanced lessons in magic and self-defence.

So, Harry turned to books instead. Learning as much as ink and paper could teach him. But the books he had access to are limited. Divination and astronomy have become his strengths. Both skills Harry knows the Order has forgone teaching his brother in favour of spells and combat-training.

He knows it's in vain. Ethan's magic is yet to fully develop and neither is he able to cast any of the spells he has been taught so far. Harry overheard Lily and James arguing about how his brother should be more powerful than this, how he isn't just average for a wizard his age- _he's below average_. The truth had brought a bright smile to Harry's face as he turned back to his Tarot cards that night.

Even though only being a to predict things about himself soon became boring, the following week did not seem dull. Harry could only smirk each time he passed Ethan in the corridors of Potter Manor.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry decided to hide the spell book and others under his bed in favour of the _Potions for Beginners_.

Cassius slithered to his side with a soft hiss. Harry grinned at the snake, moving him out the way and onto his pillow as he twisted onto his stomach. Settling down, he propped the book by the headboard and placed his head in his hands. With a content sigh, Harry immersed himself for the rest of the morning.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Harry groaned inwardly at the persistent knocking at his bedroom door. Sunlight cut through his half-open curtains causing him to wince and pull the covers tightly over his head. The Potion book fell from its precarious position on the edge of his bed and hit the floor with a THUD.

Something small and warm weighed down on Harry's chest. An odd sensation to say the least, and Harry frowned in confusion as the mass shifted. He looked under the blankets to receive a gentle hiss in response.

 _'Good morning, ssspeaker.'_ Cassius greeted, unravelling and sliding off onto the mattress.

The young wizard smiled and opened his mouth to reply. Then-

"-HARRY! MUM SAYS LUNCH IS READY!"

Panic ran down his body. If Ethan came into his bedroom and found Cassius, their Mother would make him send the little snake away. A pause, a beat and the breath left Harry's burning lungs at the sound of his brother's footsteps on the far staircase. He rushed over to his wardrobe and dressed in hast, straightening the cuffs of his shirt and brushing down his trousers.

Beady eyes gazed up at him and Harry words his next question carefully.

 _'Do you want to go outside?'_ He asked.

Cassius did not reply with words, settling for nodding his head.

 _'Stay quiet.'_ Harry commands as he walked over to his bed, collected the snake in the palm of his hand.

Turning to the door and peering out into the corridor, it was clear everyone was downstairs from the distant laughter. Harry managed to sneak through the house without being seen. Stepping out into the sun-lit gardens, he knelt down only to watch as Cassius silvered out of sight.

A small part of Harry sank with fear. _What if his little snake never returns?_ He gulped down the dread and headed to the kitchen.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

The young wizard stepped inside through the doorway and immediately scrambled backwards as Ethan comes crashing past.

"Harry!" His brother beamed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen despite the reasonable amount of resistance Harry gave. "I was gonna go back up to get you."

"Boys." His mother greeted them cheerfully and Harry was already narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Sit down there's something we need to discuss."

Tentatively, the raven-haired boy slid onto his usual seat at the table and surprisingly, for what might be the first time in almost two years, Ethan sat next to him. Harry went ridged. But his brother kept smiling like someone had bought him a puppy or a new broomstick. Their father sat next to Ethan as their mother placed their plates on the table.

"So, the Order is having a Christmas party in early December." Lily began airily. "It's important to me- _us_ , Harry, that you attend."

A moment of silence lingered.

"Say something darling," she sighed. "Please?"

More silence.

"Kiddo?" James tried.

"Why?" Harry almost whispered and out of the corner of his eye, Ethan's face dropped just a fraction.

"Listen, Harry." Their father started. "I know we don't do this often and when we go to parties you like to stay at home-"

 _-More like you leave me here, Harry thought spitefully, eyes darkening-_

"-But this time, your Mother and I thought it would be nice if you came along." He nudged Lily, who smiled brightly.

"Darling, look, it's. . . important to us that you come. All the families from Wizard Lock will be there and even the Minster himself!" She finished with forced excitement.

Harry perked up at her words. Draco had mentioned that his family, the Malfoys, were old blood and a long standing, prestigious member of the Wizard Lock. _Did that mean he would be there?_ It was worth a shot.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Harry, it won't be that bad- wait, what?" James stopped halfway in shock.

"I said okay, I'll go." He repeated evenly.

"Well, that's great!" His Father exclaimed as he stood up. "I'll owl Dumbledore to let him know."

Harry's grip on his knife increased slightly. " _What?_ "

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore will be there." Lily said sweetly.

James disappeared as they started eating, and distantly, Harry felt deceived.

That old man had always watched him with something akin to fear and weariness in his gaze, leaving Harry with awful, pounding headaches. He avoids crossing paths with the Headmaster whenever he can, there's a reason he chooses not to attend these parties.

 _But perhaps, this time, it's worth the risk?_

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Please review and let me know what you think! :) x_


	5. CH4 - FOREST POTIONS

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 4 - Forest Potions_

Two nights passed. . . _uneventfully_ , and Harry tried not to think much on what the Winter Holidays hold. He pushed it far from his mind and turned his thoughts to other things.

Much to Harry's relief, Cassius returned to his bedroom late yesterday afternoon after managing to safely navigate his way inside and through the Manor. The young Wizard had spent the last day and a half worrying himself to death over the little Garden snake. _Had he been hurt? Eaten? Or worse, had Lily found him?_ Nothing short of sweet-respite coiled in his stomach at the sight of the little snake curled up and blissfully asleep on his pillow.

With little else to do, Harry took to reading the Beginners Potion book back to front, front to back. He memorized every name of every potion and could even recite how to prepare at least half.

All that was left now was to practise.

It had been no secret in the Potter household that Lily used to teach at Hogwarts. Above all else, Harry knows his Mother was very apt at preparing potions, he had seen her do so from time to time. But the seven-year-old was mature enough to understand that if he were to _'borrow'_ her equipment, he would most likely be found out and they would confiscate his books - _permanently_. And asking his Mother to teach him would elicit the same response as always.

 _Sweetheart, don't worry about such things. You will learn when you go to Hogwarts._

So sullenly, Harry lost hope.

He spent the following week practising his tarot cards, talking with Cassius, readings his Potion books, and avoiding his family.

It was late on a Thursday night when he was on the verge of sleep, the day had been pleasantly quiet even though Tonks had floo travelled to the Manor for one of Ethan's Transfiguration lessons, when a tapping sounds sharply on glass. Harry was up like a shot. He rushed to the window and was once met by that beautiful tawny owl. This time she was carrying a cauldron and just about every ingredient necessary to brew the potions Harry had read about so far.

The note inside quickly caught the young boy's attention.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _Please find everything you need to practise your skills. Take care and make sure not to be discovered._

 _All our love,_

 _The Malfoys_

Harry smiled happily, taking the gift from the owl and waving goodbye as she disappeared into the night. Footsteps creaked on the floorboards outside his bedroom room causing panic to wash through his small body. Swiftly hiding the cauldron under his bed, Harry hid himself under the covers and faked sleep.

The door creaked open spilling soft light into his dark room. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, back facing whoever had decided to check on him. He heard shallow breathes and frowned at the silence that lingered. Moments passed before the footsteps retreated, fading down the corridor. Harry sat up, his mind whirling. That had not seemed like Lily or James.

 _Could it have been Ethan?_ Harry shook himself of the thought. _Why would his little brother have wandered into his room this late at night?_

 **. . .**

In the weeks that followed, Harry spent his days out in the Manor's extensive forest. He managed not just to hid from his parents and brother but the Order as well. Sometimes the young Wizard lost every hour of daylight sitting amongst the trees.

Cassius came and went as he pleased, although, most of the time the small snake perched himself on the Harry's shoulder. Watching with curiosity as Harry brewed potion after potion under the unwavering protecting of the trees.

Each attempt grew more refined and precise than the last. Cassius begun to learn, often recognising commonly growing ingredients ( _flowers, bulbs, insects and roots_ ) and bringing them to Harry when his supplies start to run low.

The biggest problem Harry faced in the first week was finding a good place to hide his stuff.

Wardrobe, under the bed, and under the floorboards were immediately scratched of the list. All being places Harry had hoarded his stuff in the past and Lily had found it. After circling the house, the forest, and gardens a few times, Harry slapped himself in the face after missing the most obvious, unexpected place. He took to stashing his books, cauldron, and ingredients in a bag within hollow opening of grandmother Oak.

It kept his possessions safe from the elements and more importantly, _his parents_. But it doesn't take long for Harry to have vials of potions buried in the earth or hidden around his room - from Polyjuice to the Draught of Peace.

He sent 'thank you' letters, coupled with his creations, back to the Malfoys. They responded in kind. Praising him and sending more ingredients. Draco begun to write to him separately, as time passed his letters became more frequent.

They talked about Hogwarts and Quidditch, Dragons to the Fae. Harry could not help but smile endlessly every time that tawny owl visited him with Draco's letters. Once again since Ethan stopped playing him, he had a real friend.

 **. . .**

Three months after Diagon Alley and both Harry and Draco must send to each other at least once a day. Harry knew it was bold, less his parents notice unknown owls had been visiting the Estate. But Draco was his friend and that was worth any punishment they could give him.

After another month passed swiftly, Harry had predicted a great unfortunate and Ethan accidently set Dumbledore's robes alight. He could not stop sniggering as he disappeared of into the forest. With great excitement, Harry moved onto POTIONS and the problems with Phoenix feathers and Snake's Scales.

Cassius had slivered away quite promptly after seeing the title, mumbling something along the lines of 'not on my life', leaving Harry laughing for hours. However, with each page the young Wizard became a little disheartened.

The ingredients were either rare or very, _very_ expensive. He must have mentioned it briefly to Draco in a letter, not ever expecting anything in return, but within a few days, every ingredient he was missing arrived by personal delivering of that little tawny owl. Harry had opened his window for her, but this time he was prepared. Pulling out a couple pieces of chicken saved from dinner earlier, Harry les her take them as he opened his latest gift from the Malfoys, wondering quietly how he would ever be able to repay them.

He brewed every potion in that book, bar the ones which required magical aid, and sent back vials to the Malfoys.

Draco explained in one of his letters that Harry was so good, that many expensive potions his parents usually had to buy, did not have to be sourced anymore. Since Harry could make them and more cheaply too. Harry thought proudly that it was the least he could do to compensate their generosity.

 **. . .**

Eight months and two seasons vanished before Harry finally touched the spell book.

The young Wizard had put off reading it as he was yet to receive a wand. So, it was all theory work. He could not practise what he had learnt and well that was, that was boring.

Harry read it quickly, memorised every name of every spells and every wand movement, closed the book faster than he can say Alohomora. With a sigh of relief, he stuffed it back in the bag and in the Oak tree.

After returning from the forest, he heard Tonks telling Ethan that he should _know better than that_ , and _have you been listening to anything I've been teaching you?!_ Harry almost felt bad for his younger twin, but then he remembered how privileged, how much more loved Ethan is and the sentiment disappeared. It struck up his curiosity once again and that night Harry asked Draco what kind of lessons they taught at Hogwarts in his letter.

The reply had him drawing up a mental list of ways to prepare. He could not be seen or thought of as less than his brother, no Harry will not let his parents take that from him. The taste on his tongue was bitter as he seethes for the rest of the evening

\- Transfiguration

\- Charms

 _They sound fun._

\- Potions. Check.

\- History of Magic

 _He would need to do some outside reading._

\- Defence Against the Dark Art

 _There was nothing he could do until he arrived to Hogwarts. Unless he listened in on Ethan's training._

\- Astronomy

 _He has a surplus of books from the Potter library. That was not a problem._

\- Herbology

 _Ties in with potions, but he would ask Draco if there were any books he could borrow._

\- Flying lessons

 _Never tried. Doesn't know._

\- Arithmancy

 _What. . . What does that even mean?_

\- Muggle Studies

 **Not a chance in hell.**

\- Divination

 _No. Draco told him the way it is taught at Hogwarts is a joke. And after the mutual love he has cultivated for the art that has kept him company, Harry is not prepared to have some phony ruin it for him._

\- Study of Ancient Runes

 _No. Maybe? No. Maybe._

\- Care of Magical Creatures

 _Could be fun? Dragons have always sounded quite cool._

Draco recommended a long list of books by a man called _Newt Scamander_. Perhaps if he asked, his parent might get these for his birthday. Still, Harry mused that was a long time to wait.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

It was a Thursday and that was the day Ethan usually had his lessons with Tonks.

Instead, Harry was mumbling curses under his breath as his brother refused to leave his bedroom. Demanding Harry tell where he had been disappearing to during the day.

It's been _months_ and his younger brother picked now of all times to confront him? Especially with a member of the Order of the Phoenix arriving soon. If Tonks so much as caught a whiff of Harry's new behaviour, he had no doubts she would bring it up in one of the Order's secret meetings.

Harry did not need that sort of attention. Because they might find Cassius or his books or his potions and Harry would be heartbroken. It was with great pain he had burnt every letter he had ever received from Draco, but the risk of being discovered was too great.

As Harry watched Ethan demanding to tell him what he had been up to, accusing him of making Lily- _wait_ sorry, _their_ _mother_ \- worry. Of scaring their parents. Something flipped in Harry. The thing in his chest tensed, coiling, coiling then _SNAP,_ it erupted into Harry's arms and legs. The punch was swift and heavy, knocking Ethan backwards but not to the floor. His brother fell to silence. In shock or fear, maybe both, Harry could not tell.

" _Listen_ ," Harry's voice came out in a whisper, deeper, _darker_ then he remembered sounding. Something strange in the timbre. "Just because everyone loves you, doesn't mean I care about what you have to say or think or want. I don't! I feel nothing for you, I don't even consider you my brother. So. _Leave_."

It was strange. Harry's lips moved without his consent. The lie hit his mind sluggishly like a dream.

As Ethan backed away and slammed the bedroom door behind him, the thing settled itself around Harry's heart. And to be honest, as he slowly sat down on his bed, Harry could not tell if he regreted those awful words or not.

 **. . .**

His Mother briefly knocked on his door to tell him Albus Dumbledore was visiting tomorrow and that she expected him to show himself. Harry told himself he couldn't care less. Yet, as the hours progressed into late afternoon and then evening, something in Harry shifted.

The world painted itself in shades of grey, fading in and out of focus. Shadows danced just out of sight as his eyes fell heavy-lidded. Harry felt his body move on its own accord, swaying on the spot as he stood up from his bed. Something coiled in his chest and wrapped constrict around his heart.

Dizzily, he moved as if caught in a dream, like being on the verge of sleep, but not quite awake. A smooth, heavy voice coaxed him forward, calling to him softly.

 _Run. . . Haaaaarry. . . Run far away . . ._

Dazedly and almost completely unaware, he packed his possessions. Some clothes, his precious books from the Malfoys, the necklace Sirius gave him and well- _that was it really_ \- into a duffle bag. Wrapping his Montose Magpies scarf around his neck, Harry stumbled out into the corridor.

The shadows grew bigger and the greys seemed stronger, it made Harry feel weak. He slipped out of the Manor like a ghost, escaping to the forest. His lips parted and hiss brushed over his tongue, entirely without the young boy's permission.

Harry knew it was a call for Cassius, the little snakes came running- _slithering_ at his ( _was it his?_ ) call. Gathering the small creature in his hands, he carried out each step following the voice in the back of his head.

 _Haaaaarry . . . Further. . . further. . . further. . . That old fool will take everythhhhing, your booksss, your sssnake. . ._

Eventually Harry stumbled down in exhaustion. His limbs refused to take him any further despite the velvety voice beaconing him on. The greys blended into one another and the dream begun to fade. Everything felt sluggish as he dropped to his hands and knees. Cold air greeted his lungs, shocking him back to awareness and in a moment of clarity, Harry wiggled under a nearby tree whose roots had raised up from the ground. He curled in on himself, trying his best to ignore the bitter wind and scary sounds it made.

The voice _whissspered_ sweet nothings and Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

 **. . .**

 _Please review and let me know what you think :) x_


	6. CH5 - LET'S PLAY PRETEND

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

Notes: _To_ _satanssweetsibling_ _thank you for such a kind review, I'm glad you've liked the story so far! Okay, to answer your question Voldemort is not aware of Harry yet but as a Horcrux, the piece of Voldemort's soul has more influence over Harry than in the films/books, it's less dormant but not strong enough yet to take complete control over him (Like with Ginny)._

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 5 – Let's Play Pretend_

The sound of leaves underfoot jolt Harry and the world snapped back into colourful focus. Ironically, he watched as black robes gracefully swept past. Harry seized up, terrified but it was not just the fear breeding in the pit of his stomach, he could not stop shaking.

Pulling his cold, white fingers to his lips, the young wizard shuddered as he breathed onto them. _Mistake one._ Frost-kissed leaves crunched with his movement and the figure halted. He watched polished black boots step closer, tried to scream but only silence greeted his distress.

Shivers racked his spine as the stranger drew closer. Harry panicked. Disoriented, he wiggled out from under the tree roots, leaving his duffle bad behind in his attempt to run away. Strong arms wrapped round his chest and something sounded gently in his unhearing ears. When struggling failed him and Harry's kicks grew weaker, he finally went still in his captor's hold.

He released then that the man had been speaking to him the whole time. The change happened quickly. One minute he was shivering, the next his body gave out supporting itself completely.

The stranger picked him up. With hands under his knees and beneath his shoulders, Harry got a look at his face.

 _Snape_.

His addled mind supplied, without out little context. Harry had to go searching for that information himself, and a spark of a memory was brought to life. This man with the long black hair and soulful dark eyes was a member of the Order. Harry had seen him once or twice conserving with Lily, whereas James showed nothing but hostility to the man.

It was with quiet reservation that the young Wizard let betrayal wash over him. The Potter Manor came blearily into view and Lily rushed out of nowhere to take him in her arms. Someone wrapped a blanket round him after his Mother laid him down on the sofa. She hushed him, stroked her fingers through his chilled hair. But everything felt like it was underwater. Harry let his heavy eyelids fall slightly, frowning at the sheer worry that took hold of his Mother's face.

A dust of blue lingered on his lips.

And hands that had long bled pale tremble. Harry felt himself begin to slip away.

Then something was pressed to his mouth and warmth slid down this throat. It travelled straight to his core and lit it up like a bonfire. Then again and again and Harry slowly felt himself waking up.

"Harry? Harry?" Lily begged.

The young Wizard's eyes travelled from James' horrified face to Lily's tearful one.

"What were you thinking? Running away like that? Harry, we thought we'd lost you, the whole Order was looking for you. Please, please baby don't ever do that again."

She drew him to her chest, so his chin sat on her shoulder and her arms draped tightly round his chest, and Harry knew this was a dream.

"Let him rest, Lily. The potion still needs some time to work."

That cold timbre, Harry puzzled that it must be Snape.

Slowly, tenderly he was laid back down on the sofa. It was too comfortable that he felt himself continue to fall as his eyes slipped shut. Lily's hands encompassed one of his own. Harry's chest held a strange lightness, a feeling that pulled the creature from its home around Harry's heart and pushed it _down, down, down._

He thought, perhaps, as he drifted to oblivion that this was what being loved feels like.

 **. . .**

 _Five-year-old Harry Potter sprinted up the stairs, missing a step or two along the way, but nonetheless he continued breathlessly to his room. A misjudged stride brought fresh, biting pain to his ankle. Reaching the door, Harry slammed it shut and pushed his back flush against the far wall. Turning his head to the side, he winced as scratchy wallpaper greeted his cheek. He closed his eyes and counted down with shaky breaths._

 **Ten-**

 **Nine-**

 **Eight-**

 _It was just a game._

 **Seven-**

 **Six-**

 _He was playing pretend. Ethan was the Knight, Ginny was the Princess-_

 **Five-**

 **Four-**

 _And he-_

 **Three-**

 **Two-**

 _He-_

 **One.**

 _He was the Dragon._

 _That was why he needed the fire, but the way Lily had screamed at him, scared Harry like no monster under his bed every could. His Mother had sounded afraid of him. Afraid that he would hurt Ethan and Ginny._

 _But it was just accidental magic. In all his story books, Dragons breathe fire to protect their princesses from thieving Knights. He had wished to be a Dragon and the flames had appeared in the palm of his hand. Beautiful and untameable, but still so small and delicate._

 _'_ _There was no control, just pure magic.'_

 _In the words of Mr. Weasley, who had insisted just that when Ron blasted Harry half-way across the living room, simply because he had said Quidditch was stupid. Ron's Mother did not yet at him either. Mrs. Weasley had smiled, and although she had not said it outright, pride was bright in her eyes. It was Ron's first display of magic._

 _So why wasn't Lily?_

 _Why wasn't she proud of him?_

 _After all, Ethan had not shown any magic so far, and this is Harry's first time, despite having done so in the past. But that was different, that was behind closed doors, like when he brought a wilted daisy back to life or froze a glass of water because the July sun had been just too hot. This was the first time he had performed accidently magic in front of his parents._

 _Harry sniffed raggedly as he slid down the wall and huddled in on himself. Beneath, the wooden floorboards creek with his shift in weight. It did not feel that he could not control it, but she would never listen. Just SCREAMED at him to get away from Ethan._

 _Everyone had stopped and stared at him like- like- he was not quite sure what. But it was not love he saw in his Mother's eyes. Just fear. Only fear. She was afraid of him. Harry even saw Tonks' and Kingsley's hand twitched as they briefly reached for their wands. James ran over to pick up Ethan while Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her away._

 _Harry had frozen like a terrified deer in blinding headlights. Then, a beat, a skip, a moment later, he ran. Escaping to his bedroom, away from their eyes._

 _So now he sat on his own, trembling, and slowly losing track of time._

 **. . .**

 _'_ _Masster, Masster, Massster can to hear me?'_

Harry blinked his way back to consciousness, a dark frown settling on his face. Sunlight cut across his green eyes causing the boy to flinch away, raven-kissed hair ruffling against his cotton pillow. Cassius hissed lightly and Harry tiredly looked around, tears washing his eyes as he searched for his little friend. The snake slid closer to Harry's weary form, curling up by the young boy's head.

' _Master, you better now? I have worried for you._ '

 _'_ _Cassius?'_ Harry mumbled sleepily. _'How- I'm in my room? How did I get here?'_

 _'_ _You wandered in my forest last night. You called. I found you.'_ The little snake explained. ' _But then you would not respond to me.'_

Harry looked down at Cassius and scowled in confusion. _'I don't remember that.'_ He admitted in shock, his fingers brushed over the cotton bedsheets _. 'How did I get back into my bed?'_

 _'_ _The silver-eyed man found us. Hid me from your bearers and took you back to this stone den.' The green snake hissed._

 _'_ _Silver-eyed?'_ Harry asked with a grimace, before his face lit up slightly. ' _Wait, Cassius, do you mean Professor Snape?'_

 _Cassius looked at him with beady eyes and nodded. 'The man with sad eyes. Yes, Master.'_

With a heavy sigh, Harry sunk down into his mattress. _He went to the forest last night? Why would be do that?_ He did not remember going to sleep. In fact, he could barely remember Lily telling him Dumbledore would be visiting, that he had felt sick to his stomach at the thought. But then. . . _nothing_. Those shattered memories spilt over his mind, splintered pieces Harry tried to arrange back to sense.

Letting his eyes slip shut, Harry decided he was too tired to worry about it now. The dream slowly drifted back into his focus, along with the bad memory it held. An old, dusty memory, one of the last times he actually played with his younger brother.

Harry smiled sadly as Cassius whispered quietly in his ear.

 _'_ _Sleep well, Master. I will protect you.'_

. . .

 _Harry jumped back to awareness, neck aching and stomach growling. Barely any light cut through his closed curtains, but a cool Summer breeze had flooded the room. He shivered and pulled his sleeves over his hands. Hunger pawed away at Harry's first thoughts. But it doesn't take long to remember the afternoon's events._

 _Sighing, he stretched his legs out and folded his arms over his chest. Harry dropped his head forward, letting his green eyes loose focus._

 _His bedroom rattled as Ethan bursts through._

 _"_ _Harry! Harry! We're playing! Come back, it was fun, we-"_

 _"_ _-Leave me alone! I don't want to play anymore!" Harry yelled heatedly._

 _Ethan's face fell and his lower lip started to shake. "Harry-"_

 _"_ _No! I want to be the Knight, I don't wanna be the Dragon, I don't wanna be the bad guy!" He sobbed._

 _His younger brother frowned. "But I always the Knight, cause I save Ginny and run away and then marry her. That's the game."_

 _"_ _Well it's a stupid game._ ** _For babies_** _." Harry snarled. "You're not a Knight."_

 _"_ _That's not fair! I wanna be a Knight, I heard Mummy and Dumbledore saying I'm gonna save everyone. So I have to- to be the Knight!"_

 _Harry stood up gracefully, towering an inch and a half over his younger twin. "Go away." He whispered dangerously._

 _"_ _But Harry," Ethan whined, "come play-"_

 _"_ _-I SAID GET OUT!"_

 _His brother's eyes shone with unshed tears as he turned around and ran out of Harry's bedroom. The raven-haired boy slammed the boy and screamed at the top of his lungs._

 _Today had been a bad day._

. . .

The mattress dipped and Harry's brow furrowed at the change. His Mother's voice began to hum lightly as her hand brushed hand brushed tenderly against his forehead. He opened his bright green eyes only for her to quickly pulled her warm touch away, realising he was awake.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Lily said softly, gently.

He stared at her for a moment, blinked in surprise and panicked as he looked around for Cassius. The snake was nowhere in sight. Looking back to his Mother, Harry stared at her inquisitively.

Lily smiled. "Would you like something to eat? I can make you whatever you want?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

"Toast." He said quietly.

"Toast?" His Mother repeated happily. "Anything else? Would you like some honey on it?"

Harry nodded slowly and Lily stood up, smiled at him again with a strange look in her eyes, before sweeping out of his room.

The young Wizard frowned. _Was Lily. . . Was his Mother worried about him?_

 **. . .**

 _Please review and let me know what you think!_


	7. CH6 - BLOOD AND WATER

Title: The Medusa Touch

Fandom: Harry Potter Books

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, but this story/fanfiction is entirely mine. No money is made from this but reviews are greatly appreciated! XD

Warnings: Abandonment (emotional and physical), emotional neglect, right reasons/wrong actions, supervisory neglect, isolation, insecurity,

Main Pairing: (Potentially, but undecided) Harry/Draco

Full Summary: _A living Horcrux_. A Secret of the Darkest Art. A scared little boy, who has been abandoned and left alone to stand in the shadow cast by his younger twin brother, 'the-boy-who-lived'. Isolated for what the Order of the Phoenix believes dwells deep, dormant inside of him, Harry grows up wondering _why_.

 _Why do his parents choose Ethan? Why does the Order look at him with such guarded eyes?_

But they've made a grave mistake, Harry is _much_ _more_ than they believe. The eldest son of Potter distances himself from his family, becoming colder with his words and seeking solitude in the forests of his Father's Estate. There's company and escape in books, they cannot hurt him like people. . .

Until one fated trip to Diagon Alley, where he meets a silver-haired boy and perhaps the world isn't such a lonely place after all.

 **. . .**

 **The Medusa Touch**

 _Chapter 5 – Blood and Water_

A week pasted since the incident and no one commented. He was not punished or scolded for leaving the Manor at such a late hour, no one even asked him why he went out there in the first place. Things just resumed, for lack of a better word in Harry's vocabulary.

His Mother stayed out of his room after that morning while his brother left to spend a month with the Weasleys. As he did every Winter. Things just went back to normal.

Harry felt braver come the following Thursday. The voice he had heard that night had all but vanished, disappeared without a trace and Harry was grateful for small mercies. He guessed he must have dreamt it up from the beginning. So, he began making his Potions again, reading his books and writing to Draco whenever he had the chance.

Maybe Harry did not too much notice when a kindly woman called Pomfrey, or Miss Poppy, as she allowed him to call her started visiting the Manor. She came at a set time so Harry was able to begin excepting her presence. At first, she would sit and have afternoon tea with Lily, chatting about the weather or Hogwarts or even the Daily Prophet. It was a few days later that it dawned on Harry the real reason she kept coming to the Potter Manor was him. She would talk to him if he walked by, but she never activity cornered him like Lily. She never pried or pushed to far if he did not answer her questions. There a gentleness about her about Miss Poppy that Harry had not experienced before and could not place.

But within another week she was gone.

And Harry tried not to miss her short presence in his life.

Instead, he kept himself to his books day after day. He thought of how he could get the magical beast book Draco had mention without risking the Malfoys buying them for him. He already owed them so much, it would not be fair to ask for more. So, putting quill to paper Harry drafted a letter for his Godfather. Perhaps Sirius would get them for him.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Harry snuck back early from the forest, mindful of the cold breeze that travelled with the Winter. Keeping Cassius safely tucked away in his pocket, he crept up to the Manor. The little snake whispered questions and Harry tried his best to answer as he crouched, reaching the back door to the main Kitchen. He froze hearing low murmurs from inside.

Pressing his back flat against the wall donned with ivy, Harry peered in through a window left slightly ajar. He saw Lily sitting at the oak table, James lent against a Kitchen counter, both deep in conversation with Dumbledore, who was facing the wall opposite Harry.

"I've been considering it for a while." James sighed. "And it hasn't been an easy decision."

Harry watched as his Father's features twisted with an unrecognisable expression.

"But it is something we have both decided to do." Lily continued for her husband. "James, Ethan, and Harry are the last of the Potter line, but as Harry is the eldest, as such he has been marked as the blood heir."

James met Lily's stoic eyes and nodded for her.

"We think it's best. . . if we give that title to Ethan instead. We know it's very unorthodox." She said before Dumbledore had a chance to speak. "And we know that it's ancient blood magic that chooses heirs, but the ring rejected Ethan which means it _must_ have chosen Harry."

The young Wizard's brow furrowed at his Mother's words, her truth. _He was the heir to the Potter line?_ A small smile crossed his pale lips _. Finally, something he had bested his brother at._

"-However, we cannot have that-"

Harry inhaled sharply, eyes widening in betrayal.

"-if we perform the ritual, use Harry's blood and James', we can name Ethan the true heir. Harry won't even have to know. It's rare but sometimes the younger siblings can be originally titled heir. No one will suspect anything, Ethan's meant to be the-boy-who-lived after all!" Lily finished, a hysterical edge laced her voice.

Dumbledore sighed and looked calmly between the two Potters. "If you're both certain this is what you want."

They nodded in unison and Harry ducked down.

His vision blurred as tears began to collect from his dulling green eyes, spilling over and running silently over his cheeks. Clamping a hand tightly over his mouth to hold back the sobs in his throat, Harry curled up into a ball. _They want to cut him away like an infected limb._ He knew they favoured Ethan, but enough to steal his birth rite from him? Apparently so. Harry sprinted to the shelter of the forest.

Breathlessly reaching the grandmother Oak, Harry sunk to the mossy ground and pulled his knees to his chest. Feeling a tug in his pocket, Harry quickly wiped the tears from his flustered chees and gently frees Cassius.

 _'_ _Hatchling, what wrong?'_

The young Wizard sniffed and smiled with trembling lips at his friend.

 _'_ _I'll be okay.'_

 _'_ _Yousss not looking okay.'_ Cassius replied, black eyes never flickering from Harry's face.

 _'_ _Could you. . . Could you do be a favour? Could you find that white owl that visits us, bring her to me?'_ He asked shakily.

 _'_ _Why?'_ Cassius scowled angrily. _'Is it that yousss like her more than me?'_

 _'_ _No, no, Cassius. I have. . . I have a job for her.'_ Harry admitted in defeat.

The little snake did not reply, only nodded and slithered away. Leaving Harry alone and to those dark, dark thoughts that entered his mind as the creature in his chest coiled and tightened its hold around his heart and neck.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

FOUR DAYS LATER

Sirius and Remus are visiting. Harry stays in his room to avoid the small get-together downstairs. His 'Godparent' was here to see Ethan after all. So, imagine Harry's surprise when a big black dog pushed his bedroom door open and squeezes through. Waggin his tail eagerly as he walked up to Harry's bed with a leap in each step. But when the raven-haired boy refused to response, he took to licking Harry's fingers instead.

"Stop! Stop! That's disgusting!" Harry finally relented, giggling as his lips ignite with a smile. He stoked the dog's face with both hands. "Uncle Sirius, you could of just knocked."

The dog slowly morphed into the handsome frame of his Godfather, black trench coat and all. Hands grasped Harry's own. "And where's the fun in that, kiddo? Anyway, how's my favourite Godson?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and laced his words with a sarcastic tone. " _Oh_ , I thought I was your only Godson. What do you want?"

"Don't be like that, short pint. I have a present for you."

"Really?" Harry tried and failed to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Yeah, those books by Newts- _what's his name?_ Anyway, never really cared myself for this sort of stuff, but hay? If it interests you, what kind of an Uncle would I be if I didn't buy you books when you _actually_ want them?"

Harry stared down in amazement as Sirius handed him three thickly bound books.

"Not a shabby, yeah? Yeah?"

Harry immediately slid them off his lap and onto his bed. Throwing himself forward to hug his Uncle, he whispered a quiet - _'Thank you'._

"No problem, kiddo." Sirius smiled, ruffling Harry's messy hair. "How about you come down to see everyone? Dumbledore wishes to speak to you as well."

At that, Harry froze. Colour leaked from his face and turned his skin a whiter shade of pale. The thing inside him twisted, twisted, twisted until it hurt. It felt like before when he ran to the Forest, something urged him to escape Dumbledore's presence. Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach, shaking his head wildly.

"Okay, okay, kiddo. I won't make you go down if you don't want to." Sirius enveloped Harry in a tight one-sided hug. "How about I tell you want happened to me at the Ministry yesterday, you won't even believe it!" He chuckled to himself.

They sat on Harry's bed and although the young boy listened and smiled at every joke, his mind feels distant. He wanted to run again, escape from the Manor that felt so stupidly small in this moment.

After an hour or so, Sirius kissed his forehead goodbye and returned downstairs. Harry gave his Uncle a few minutes before silently following behind. Concealing himself amongst the shadows, Harry crouched low on the staircase and eavesdropped on the conversation below.

"Mummy, why won't Harry come down?"

"Because he doesn't want to, Ethan." Lily hushed gently.

"Should I bring him some dinner?" His brother asked eagerly.

" _No!_ . . . No. Your Father will, don't worry about it, darling. Why don't you go play with Ron and Ginny?"

Harry listened as his brother's footsteps grew distant.

"So?" Lily's voice sounded again.

"So, what?" His Uncle answered.

"Sirius, you know what I mean. How is. . . How is he?"

"Angry, probably _. Jealous?_ I don't know he's your son Lily! Why don't you go ask him?"

"Sirius, please." Dumbledore interrupted and Harry's heart skipped a few beats. "We need to gauge the situation."

There was silence.

"He seemed. . . scared. Especially when I mentioned you, Albus. Physically sick. Like the very thought of seeing you made he want to run a mile in the opposite direction. It was a little strange."

"You haven't said anything to him?" Dumbledore turned to face Lily.

"No." She responded sharply. "Why would we? But after Halloween he's just become so introverted, spends all his time in the forest or reading books- I mean he did that before, but he hardly says a word anymore and the only time I see him is at dinner."

"I think we need to start including Harry more. Forcing him to come down and socialise, go to parties. You invited young Harry to the Ministry's ball?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily nodded.

"Good, good. it's the first step in the right direction. Staying by himself is exactly the sort of behaviour we need to discourage. If Harry feels isolated we may lose him."

"I know but I can't have he getting close to Ethan." Lily whispered back. "When they were young it was okay, but now Ethan has to focus on his training. I can't let him get attached to Harry. When the time comes Ethan will. . . He'll have to. . ."

"Harry isn't going dark." Sirius cut in. "A little independent for a kid his age sure, but still a good one."

Whatever was said next, Harry did not pay attention. Hand held over his mouth and tears clinging to his cheeks.

 _Because they thought he's going to be evil. Is that why they don't love him? Because they think he's going to turn into a monster._

Harry's shoulders trembled with each shaky breath. For the first time, the thing wrapped around his heart loosened its grip. Comforted his raging thoughts and quelled his sadness as Harry crawled his way back to his bedroom and locked the door.

 **. . .**

 _Please review and let me know what you think :) x_


End file.
